Lips of an Angel
by Uchiha-Griffin
Summary: Honey why you calling me, so late? Songfic. SASUSAKU hinted Gaasaku and Sasukarin


"Lips of an Angel"

By Uchiha-Griffin

Disclaimer: What?! Of course I'm Kishi Masashimoto!! Creator of… um… Nay-roo-toe! --yea, that's it…--

Lips of an Angel belongs to Hinder. Avenged Sevenfold isn't mine either.

Summary: Honey, why you calling me, so late? SASUSAKU. (hinted Sasukarin and Gaasaku)

Note: I DO NOT SUPPORT SASUKARIN, ITS JUST FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY MAKING SENSE. If it was up to me, Karin would have her face blown up by a bazooka by now. I don't mind Gaasaku, they're my second favorite couple. But SasuSaku still pwn3s.

**Bold is the song lyrics.**

--

**Honey why you calling me so late?**

**It's kinda hard to talk right now…**

**And Honey why you crying,**

**Is everything ok?**

**I gotta whisper cuz I can't be to loud…**

"Hello?" Sasuke whispered, picking up the phone in his apartment. It was 12:35.

"Sasuke? Um… it's me…" A familiar voice whispered back brokenly.

"Sakura? Why are you calling me so late?" He glanced back at the bed, where Karin sat, looking at him with curiosity in her eyes.

"I… um…" Sakura's voice became choked up and he could hear her quietly sobbing.

**Well, my girl's in the next room**

**Sometimes I wish she was you**

**I guess we never really moved on…**

"Sakura? What's wrong?" Sasuke whispered, concerned.

"Why are you whispering?" Sakura suddenly sniffed, confused.

"Er… my girlfriend is trying to sleep." He turned back toward Karin, who had laid back down and fallen asleep.

"Oh… I… didn't know you found someone new." Sakura said, her voice sounding strange. "I'll go if you're busy."

"No!" Sasuke said a little loudly, and Karin stirred, then settled again. "Listen Sakura…."

**It's really good to hear your voice**

**Saying my name**

**It sounds so sweet **

**Coming from the lips of an angel**

**Hearing those words it makes me weak**

**Let it die**

**Never wanna say goodbye**

**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**

**With the lips of an angel…**

"It's really good to hear your voice… saying my name again." She hadn't since they broke up over two months ago.

And to be honest, it was the only voice he ever wanted to hear.

"Really?" Sakura asked. "Yeah, and I never want to say goodbye…. But you make it hard for me to be faithful…"

"Really?" Sakura said again, surprised. Hadn't he stopped loving her?

**It's funny that you're calling me, tonight**

**And yes, I dreamt of you too**

**Does he know you're talking to me?**

**Will it start a fight?**

**No, I don't think she has a clue…**

"It's funny that you're calling me tonight…" Sasuke mused. He walked out of the bedroom and shut the door, sitting down at his desk and clicking on the light.

"Why?" Sakura asked. "I had a dream about you… and I remembered what it was like when… we were together." Sasuke replied, as he pulled out a photograph from under a pile of papers.

He stared at it intently. It was a picture of himself and Sakura.

"You dreamt about me?" Sakura asked, sounding a little happy. "Yes, but… what about your boyfriend, Gaara? Doesn't he know you're on the phone with me? Won't it make him mad?" Sasuke inquired.

"Um… Gaara broke up with me." Sakura said, getting choked up again, but she fought it off long enough to ask, "What about your girlfriend? Isn't SHE worried?"

"I don't think she has a clue." Sasuke answered, smiling gently.

"Oh, I see." Sakura said.

**Well, my girl's in the next room**

**Sometimes I wish she was you**

**I guess we never really moved on…**

**It's really good to hear your voice**

**Saying my name**

**It sounds so sweet **

**Coming from the lips of an angel**

**Hearing those words it makes me weak**

**Let it die**

**Never wanna say goodbye**

**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**

**With the lips of an angel…**

"Sakura… I think I should tell you… I was an idiot for breaking up with you. I've always loved you so much… I don't know what I was thinking… please… can we give… us one more chance?"

There was silence on the other line.

"Please, Sakura. I don't want to be with Karin anymore! I was wrong about Karin! She's really annoying and… I thought I could move on, but… I just can't. I want nothing more than to see you every morning when I wake up. I want you to be the one who's there when I go to sleep at night. I want you to love me again, but I don't know if you can ever forgive me for what I did… but, please, Sakura. Just give me one more chance with you."

Sakura was crying again.

**It's really good to hear your voice,**

**Saying my name**

**It sounds so sweet**

**Coming from the lips of an angel**

**Hearing those words it makes me weak**

**Let it die**

**Never wanna say goodbye**

**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**

**With the lips of an angel…**

"Sasuke… I love you so much…. But I don't know if I can ever trust you again. You told me I was annoying, a waste of your time, and not worth anything to you. You think I'm just going to forgive you after that? I don't even know why I called you… that was stupid. Sorry."

The line went dead. Sasuke slammed the phone down on his desk and ran to his closet, pulling on some black jeans over his boxers and not bothering to change out of his Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt.

Karin sat up in bed as he pulled on his leather jacket and grabbed his car keys. "Where are you going?" Karin asked him.

"None of your fricking business, whore. And I know that you're cheating on me with Suigetsu, so just pack your shit and get out of my house." Sasuke growled.

Karin stared at him in shock as he ran out the front door, slamming it behind him. Then she stood and began searching for her suitcase in defeat.

**Never wanna say goodbye**

**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**

**With the lips of an angel…**

Sasuke sped down the road, pedal to the metal the whole way, untill he pulled up to a familiar house.

He quickly pulled the keys out of the ignition and ran up to the front door and pounded on it. "SAKURA!! SAKURA OPEN THIS DOOR!!" He yelled.

Sakura yelled back, "Go the frick away and shut up before you wake all the neighbors!!"

"I AM NOT LEAVNG AND I WILL KICK DOWN YOUR DOOR IF I HAVE TOO!!" Sasuke yelled back.

Sakura opened the door and gave Sasuke a death glare. "Fine. What do you wa…" Before she could finish her sentence, Sasuke crushed his lips to hers, kissing her roughly.

Sakura stared at him in shock before her eyes closed, and a blush tinted her cheeks. He pulled back, his arms circling her waist.

"Sakura… please. It's over with Karin, and…." Before he could say anything else, she pulled him inside the house.

**Honey why you calling me, so late…?**

--

Yay for happy endings! Idk if it works with the song, but I don't really care.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
